A Simple Irritation Remedy
by Vasooki
Summary: Hint: It's something Prussia did to Austria when he was having a bad day.    Austria was being moody, so Prussia fixed it. PWP Lemon. Woohoo!


**AN: Yea, I don't own Hetalia. Darn. So, this was the brainchild of boredom in math class, where I get most of my ideas anyway. I love Austria a lot. So here you go. :D**

Austria pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced around his main sitting room. It had been a long day for the European country. Although, it's not like anything in particular had happened to make that day any worse than the days that preceded it, but it just was one of _those_ days. Those days that make you feel like you woke up at five am to run a mile, but it starts raining halfway through, so you're forced to go home, but there's construction so you have to take the long way; then when you get home, you realize that all your clothes are being washed, and your cat puked on the only pair of clean clothes in the house. So you're forced to do the laundry, cold wet and naked. (Because the heater was also broken.) Yea, it was one of those days. (Not like he did any of that, but he sure as hell felt like he had.)

So, irritation eating away at him, very much like a buzzing in the back of his head, he sat himself down at his piano. For a minute he just sat there, already feeling the calming effects the instrument had on him; something about the piano always made him feel at least a little bit better. His piano was to him as alcohol and drugs were to others. He lifted up the cover and positioned his long slender fingers over the ivory keys. He inhaled and began to play one of his favorite pieces by Chopin.

The melody enveloped him, washing away his irritation and worry, and caressed him in its rhythms. He let the music carry him, cherishing each of the familiar notes as if it was the first time he had heard them. He relished the echo it had, rippling through the previously silent room. He was just getting to his favorite part when someone's arms slithered around his neck, and felt hot breath against his ear.

Austria's eyes widened for just a split second before he recognized the familiar scent of his lover. Letting his eyelids flutter shut, he leaned back into Prussia's embrace, and listened to the sultry voice that floated into his ear, as pleasing as the music, whose faint trace could still be heard.

"You know how much you turn me on when you play that piano." Prussia teased. "You're so dexterous; watching those skilled fingers dance their way across the keys, seemingly of their own accord. Just imagining what they could be doing to me right now…" He paused a second to lick his lips, then sighed, "I'm getting hard already." Austria could have sworn he felt Prussia grind his hips ever so slightly. He felt himself turning red. No matter how many times Prussia did things like that, he _still_ got embarrassed.

Austria turned around in Prussia's arms to meet his blood-red gaze. As much as he would have enjoyed the Prussian's company any other time, at that moment all it did was further his annoyance. He pushed his boyfriend's arms off of him and proceeded to scold him, as if he were a small child.

"How many times have I told you not to interrupt me when I'm in the middle of a song?" His tone started out lighthearted, like it was a joke, but as he went on, it sounded more and more angry, harsh and sharp. "Could you have not…" Just as he was beginning to enjoy taking his anger out on someone, he realized Prussia was not the person to be the target of his anger. "Could you have not waited until I was done with my song?" By the time he was finished speaking, his tone had gotten substantially gentler, and perhaps slightly regretful. But at the same time, he had also inadvertently succeeded in alerting the Prussian to his foul mood.

Prussia rested his head on Austria's shoulder. "Oh Roddy…" He cooed. "Always getting worked up about anything and everything." He chuckled to himself. "To be honest, I find it kind of cute when you're all irritated like this." He leaned down even closer, so his lips brushed against the shell of Austria's ear when he spoke. "But I do know what could make you feel a lot better." Prussia grinned, before slinking around to the other side of the piano bench, and took a seat beside his boyfriend.

"Start playing again." Prussia stated. It was halfway between a request and a command; not like the Prussian had many manners to begin with, at least not in the eyes of the ever-so-formal aristocrat. Before he began playing again, Austria raised his hand and smacked the back of Prussia's head; his own way of saying, "I will, but next time, ask nicer."

He picked up the song slightly prior to where he had left off, getting back into the feel of the song. The pianist quickly lost himself in the music again, until it was just him and his piano. Meanwhile, Prussia creeped as quietly as he could off the bench, and onto the floor between Austria and the piano. He encountered a minor difficulty though, because Austria's leg was _right in the middle_ of where he needed to go to get to his target destination.

_Damn foot pedal… who invented that stupid thing anyway? Someone obviously less awesome than myself._ Prussia thought. So, taking into consideration his situation, he did what anyone would do in order to not be noticed in such a situation. (/sarcasm) He grabbed Austria's leg, and lifted it up enough for him to crawl underneath, successfully putting himself in between both Austria's legs, and Austria and the piano.

Austria abruptly stopped playing. "What the hell are you doing now?" Austria stopped playing again, amazed that he had just _now _noticed the position that Prussia had taken.

"Doesn't matter; just getting ready to remedy your irritation." Prussia flatly stated. "Just carry on with what you were doing." Austria opened his mouth to protest, but decided it was useless, and picked up where he had left off. Waiting a sufficient amount of time, to ensure that Austria was once again lost in the music, Prussia made his way for the zipper on Austria's pants. Putting his hands on Austria's thighs, he took the zipper in his teeth and pulled it down via his mouth. Austria took notice of this as well, but he was just informed to continue playing; Prussia _really_ loved hearing Austria play that piano.

Having removed such obstacles such as Austria's belt, and the button on his pants, Prussia pulled both Austria's pants and boxers down enough to liberate his already hardening member. Austria stopped playing for a third time, but immediately was greeted with the same command; to continue playing. Austria had finally caught on to what was transpiring, and reluctantly continued.

Satisfied that the pianist was once again pianist-ing, Prussia brought his lips down to the Austrian's now-erect member. The Prussian ran his tongue along the shaft, before taking in as much of the Austrian as his mouth would allow, without gagging himself.

Austria gasped, and instinctively brought his hand down and buried it in Prussia's ghostly white hair. Although, much to Austria's dismay, as soon as the music stopped, Prussia removed the moist heat from Austria's aching member.

Prussia sat up a little bit, and pressed his lips against Austria's. Austria obediently opened his mouth, allowing Prussia better access. Austria moaned into Prussia's mouth when their tongues met, a heated, clumsy dance that engulfed their senses. Just as Austria was really starting to enjoy it, Prussia stopped. The albino snaked his hand up Austria's shirt, and toyed with his nipples as he spoke.

"You should have caught on by now, Roddy." Prussia growled, his voice very predatorial. "You know how much I _love_ that piano of yours…" Prussia kissed his lover again, very briefly. "So I figured I'd offer you a deal. I'll continue with what you want, if you continue with what I want. So basically Roddy, you just keep playing that piano, or else I'll stop." He flashed Austria a grin. " 'Kay?"

Austria managed a nod, his face bright red scrunched up, half from the ever-present embarrassment that Prussia always managed to induce, and half from the sensation of Prussia's rough hands against his nipples.

Prussia knelt back down, and waited for the music before he resumed his ministrations. Once Austria had gotten a hold of his senses enough to continue playing, Prussia once again wrapped his mouth around Austria's member. Austria sharply inhaled, and his notes wavered for a second, but he gritted his teeth and continued playing.

Prussia ran his tongue along the underside of Austria's member, enjoying the muffled moans that he could hear over the piano. Austria was having a hard time maintaining the melodies of the song, and an even greater difficulty remaining focused enough to play with both hands. It took every bit of willpower to not bury them both in Prussia's hair instead. Prussia began moving a little faster, which just made it more difficult for Austria to continue.

Prussia knew Austria's weaknesses; what he liked, and what he didn't, and used these to his advantage. He dragged his teeth along the underside of Austria's member, which sent shivers up Austria's spine. He paused for just a split second, before he forced himself to continue playing, which was getting more and more difficult as the impossibly long seconds ticked by.

"Nngh…" Austria moaned. "Faster, Gilbert…" Prussia found this beyond sexy, so he willingly complied. As soon as he increased his pace, Austria felt himself going over the edge. The familiar warmth welled up in the pit of his stomach, and his movements got less smooth. The music started to sound like an entirely different song; to anyone else it would have sounded like a bad piano recital, but to Prussia it was the most beautiful song he'd ever heard

Austria's eyes slammed shut and his teeth clenched as he came into Prussia's mouth. He moaned quite loudly, a fine substitute for the now-ended song. (At least in Prussia's opinion.) Having swallowed most of Austria's seed, Prussia straightened up, and smashed his lips against his boyfriends. After they parted, he caught his eye.

"I told you, I really love when you play that piano." Prussia winked before bursting into laughter, and Austria would have joined him if it weren't for the mess that he _had to clean up right now._ This made Prussia only laugh harder, loving Austria that much more, OCD and all.

**AN: So I tried to keep the tone of this one as lighthearted as possible, considering the sheer hilarity of this couple. xP Hence the made up word pianist-ing. Feel free to use that in everyday life. I know I will. ;) And even though I'm knee-deep in unfinished fics, you can count on some on-piano sex in a second chapter. Oh yea! xD**

**And as part of an on-going poll, a grand piano wouldn't break if Prussia and Austria had sex partially on it. Like bending over/leaning right? I have like 3 friends who say yes, it would and I don't believe them. xD**


End file.
